Not like the others
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: original idea from shes the man!Bellas basketball team gets cut so she goes to rival school Eastern coast disguised as her Twin brother but what happens when everyone gets confused with who they love and who will win the basketball game in the end! AH
1. Basketball

**A/N : I love the movie so I thought , I might make a twilight version, wahey. It was beetween Shes the man and Failure to launch but I might write out failure to launch after I've done this one. Remember All Human :-) So please read and review!!!!!!!**

**If you think of a better name for the story tell me because I am not totally happy with Sista becomes a mista.**

**First chapter is a bit short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer : none of this is mine the characters and pairings belong to stephenie meyer and the story line belongs to whoever wrote shes the man!**

**Basketball **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 17 years old and I feel double cool with knobs on. I have everything I have ever wanted but there are some disadvantages.

I have a twin brother called Emmett , who is a complete plonker. He got kicked out of Rhynell high , which is the school I currently go to. My parents enrolled him to Rhynell highs rival school,Eastern coast. Even though we are twins we are very different , hes a ladies man and currently goes out with none other than Jessica the evil. I am a tomboy , I'm athletic and my boyfriend is the hottie of the school Mike Newton. We got together at the end of last year and I guess I am crazy about him but neither of us have said the L word yet.

"Come on , lets go practise!" Emily ,my best friend, said. We were both on the schools basketball team and that is how we came to know each other. My other best friend Leah never used to like the game until we persuaded her to tryout for the team.

"Coming" Me and Leah said in unison. I got dressed in my basketball gear and left with Leah and Emily. We continued down to the basketball courts but we stopped when we noticied the girls basketball team gathered around a notice.

"What? they can't do this" Emily said after she read it. I peered in and had a look. I was filled with outrage too.

_Dear Ladies ,_

_We are awfully sorry but the school has had to cut your basketball team not enough girls joined up and it is is being replaced with dance classes. If you have any questions or worrys don't hesitate to contact me._

_signed : Coach Banner( head of sports)_

"What the hell? I am going to go tell him what I think" I said and Emily , Leah and some of our teammates or ex-teammates followed me as I stormed of to find Coach Banner. He was training the Boys basketball team , when they stopped for a break I walked up to him angrily and shoved the notice into his chest.

"Why have you cut our team?" I asked roughly, he looked taken aback but then calmed his expression.

"I am sorry Bella but you only just have enough people on the team so you won't be able to compete , you look like an active girl why don't you enrol in the dance classes" Coach Banner said in an even tone which only made me angrier. I decided to take a different turn.

"Can us girls tryout to be on the boys team?" I asked wondering if he was sexist. The Boys basketball team had joined us and Mike came to stand by my side ( he was on the basketball team).

"Whats going on coach?" He asked and coach Banner told him about cutting the team and about us wanting to tryout for the boys team. The Boys immediatly errupted with laughter. I was now at the peak of my anger.

"Whats so funny we aren't good enough or something , Mike just last week you said I could play better than 2/3 of the guys on your team." I said glaring at mike. He stuttered when all the guys looked at him angrily.

"Babe come on , I was saying that to be sweet and I mean come on you don't stand a chance against us , your small and you will just get hurt" I can't belive my boyfriend just said that a boyfriend wouldn't say that.

"Fine ,end of relationship" I said calmly and with that I turned and marched of. I heard Mike shouting for me to wait and loads of clapping from the girls. I can't believe that the guys at this school are sexist pigs.

The rest of the day passed and I found myself walking home. I was wearing my favourite hoodie and was listening to claire de lune.

"Emmett baby" I heard a high annoying voice say behind me but I ignored it. I could hear the high heels tapping at the ground furiously and then someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Emmett... Bella?" Jessica said obviously looking for Emmett and was blatanly disappointed."Its you , you look so much like your brother dressing in all those horrible clothes, anyway when you see Emmett tell him I was looking for him , tah" She said before she walked away. When I stepped into the house I was instantly bombarded with my mum. She had always wanted me to compete in a beauty pagent like she had in the past. She always bombards me with beautiful gowns and tiaras. I knew that she hated that her only daughter , moi , played basketball all the time.

"Hello darling , do you want to come to the spring pagent with me this weekend?" The first thing Renee says always has something to do with pagents.

"No!" I said a little to loudly and I watched as Renees face dropped so I decided to tell her the bad news or in her case good news.

"Mum , my basketball tem got cut" I said and then walked up to Emmetts room.

"Thats grea... I mean so sorry dear" Renee said before picking up the phone to talk to her friends. I knocked on Emmetts door before entering.

"Hey sis" He said , he was rushing around and putting clothes in a suitcase.

"What are you doing Emmett?" I asked sitting on his bed. He had finished packing and had now I was watching him put his guitar in his case.

"Our band , Heaven beats Hell , got a gig in New Zealand and its a couple of months" He had finished now and he was just gathering everything. "Tell mum I'm at Dads and tell dad I'm at mums and think of something for school" He had everything in his hand and was walking towards the window.

"Okay" I was in no mood to argue and I knew he would do the same thing for me if I asked."Bye, keep in touch"

"Anything for my lil sis" He said and then he climbed down , out the window and he ran into a waiting taxi. I stayed in his room for a second , going over the days events in my head. If there was anyway to get payback maybe I could find away for Rhynell to lose to Eastern coast in one of the most important games of the , Bella , think. If coach Banner won't let me try out on the schools team, maybe Eastern coasts coach will let me. He might be just as sexist though but I could disguise myself as a boy I mean Emmett is away for a couple of months enough time for me to magically turn into a guy. Wasn't everyone always telling me how much I looked like my Twin. This plan was just what I need and I am going to make it work. First things first , I need to turn into a guy and there is only one person who can help me with that.

Its time to call Alice......

So how do you like the first chapter , Its the same as the movie but trust me it will change but I thought the movies beginning rocked so I am using it . I don't really think its a crossover because I am using none of the characters from shes the man. Anyway , please Review , Tell me should I continue with this story?


	2. I'm the man

**A/N: Only 2 reviews , guys give me more please! You know you want to!**

**Anyway , I am going to see Harry Potter and the half blood prince tommorrow so don't expect an update on any of my stories , lol.**

**YAY , oh and thanks Tomboy Amy I might use one of your ideas for the new title , great ideas thanks.**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me , Damn. All made and created by Stephenie Meyer and whoever wrote the story idea of shes the man.**

**Song: Brittney spears : I'm not a girl not yet a woman **

**don't you think it fits lol.**

**Last chapters song: High school musical : get cha head in the game**

**I'm the man**

"Hey , Alice I need you to take me shopping"

"I'll be at yours in 5" Alice said before hanging up. Alice Cullen was one of my closest friends and me , Leah , Emily and her used to be high school came she went to Eastern coast while we went Rhynell. We stay in touch but it isn't the same as seeing her everyday. I knew that if anyone could change me into a man it would be Alice. There was a knock at the door and knowing it would be Alice , I grabbed my stuff and ran to greet her.

"Lets go" I said as I got out of the house and jumped into her brand spanking new porsche.

"I love your new car but what was wrong with the range rover?" I asked.

"Silly Bella , the range rover was last season this is the 911 turbo and it rocks the season!" She said, " Why are you willing to go shopping willingly?" Alice was getting suspicious and I couldn't hold my idea from her any longer after all I was going to spend all my time at her school.

"Alice I need you to make me a man" I blurted out, Alice had a confused expression on her face that turned to understanding.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella , I will stay with you at every minute of your plastic surgery but I ain't touching nothing leave that to the professionals and please don't think of hitting on m...." I interrupted her before she got any worse ideas into her head.

"No no NO! I don't want a sex change , I mean I need you to DISGUISE me as a man , sheesh" I explained but when she still had a confused expression I told her about what had happened. She listened and then got head first into the plan.

"So Eastern coast has already started but Emmett wasn't expected for another 2 weeks , right? so that gives us 2 weeks to get you all smarted up on your boyish self" She stated before dragging me out of the car after she had parked.

"First lets go to the hair dressers , do you want a wig or will you cut your real hair?" Alice asked , what cut my beautiful hair?  
"I think I'd prefer a wig thanks" I said and she pulled me along to a wig shop. There in front of me was a wig of every shape coulour and form. Emmetts hair was mostly shaved but as noone had ever seen him before I could get away with a wig short enough to look like it had grown but long enough to cover my real hair. I payed for it quickly and we continued on our journey to make me look like a man. The great thing about shopping with Alice is that you don't even have to ask she knows the whole mall like the back of her hand. We walked into Ralph lauren and bought a whole wardrobe of mens clothes but not before I got to try them out. Alice even went as far as buying me Calvin Klein boxers! After we had sorted out my whole new wardrobe , we drove back to mine. I called Leah and Emily and filled them in on my plan. They were on their way to mine to help with the next stage, getting into the boy lingo.

We got to the house and saw the others coming in behind us , when we got inside we all flopped onto the sofa.

"So lets get started on teaching you to walk and talk like a fella , Bella" Emily said laughing at how something like this only I would think up. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned to Alice.

"Do you think I'm going to have to stuff lemons down my pants?" I asked genuinely scared but when everyone laughed I decided it must not be that big of a problem but my breasts , tits , boobs , bazoomas , nunga nungas, what ever you want to call them they were a a big problem. Alice was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Bella , we need to strap your nunga nungas down so you'll look flat chested" Won't that hurt? I went through puberty to get these and I am not going to get rid of them now!

"Calm down , its your plan remember" Leah said , oops must of shouted out loud.

The rest of the afternoon we watched movies and video clips on you tube and they had me immitating the guys in the movie by the end of the afternoon , I was the Boy nerd. Who needs _men are from mars women are from venus_ ?

The rest of the week , almost everyday the girls came over to help me practise with my lad impressions and to soon for my liking it was time for me to go to Eastern Coast. Alice was the one to drive me , she after all was coming to the school. We got out of the car and I checked my timetable, I had no lessons today so I was free to do whatever I liked. My room number was 231 , it was so cool that you had the option of sleeping over at this school. Thank god my brother has a brain to think of sleeping over ,if I had to go home everyday dressed as a boy I am seriously scared at what Renee might think. I walked to the dorms slowly , after saying goodbye to Alice , and I spotted my dorm room. I quickly turned the key in the lock and stepped in their were 3 boys in the room already. One of them noticed me and smiled a crooked smile. I wasn't paying alot of attention , he was shirtless and Boy did he have a six pack. I looked away before I started drooling. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought I hope they don't think I'm gay.

Thats another chapter may be a few more days before I update again sorry but if you liked the chapter please review and guys do you think I should delete the story midnight , I don't really want to finish and I don't think anyone actually likes it. So please

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW ..

REVIEW .. X!!!

REVIEW .. Xx!!!!

REVIEW .. XxX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW .. Xx!!!!

REVIEW .. X!!!

REVIEW ..

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R


	3. Your sexy

**Heyy I'm going on holiday soon and schools finished now apart for our half day tomorrow, so I won't update for a while after this probably three weeks. I saw the harry potter movie and I am sorry twilight fans but it tottally beat twilight in my opinion but new moon will totally beat harry potter. I cryed when dumbledore dyed, it was so funny! anywayz go watch Harry potter and the half blood prince , its a shame that they couldn't have brought cedric diggory back to life or something because then Rob patterson would be in the movie. Is it just me or is the only reason alot of people shop at hollister is because of the cute guys that stand at the door and cashier ( I am so happy they brought it over from america!, they should bring an abercrombie over aswell , near were I live)anyway back to the story , I'm going to try update a chapter to all my storys , these to nights coz its the only time I've got, lol.**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or shes the man but I do own that rubbish story I wrote about the Mary celeste in Year 5, yay!**

**oooooooohhhhhhhhh ANNNNND do you think I should use other peoples points of views because I was planning on just keeping it Bellas but it would be good to have other peoples points of views ..................................what do you think?????????????????????????????**

**ok that is a long authors note onto the story.....**

**Your Sexy but you can't know that I think that or else you'll think I'm homosexual**

"Hey ,I'm Emmett" _and your sexy _I mentally added the other part but it was guys quickly introduced themselves and then left. The blonde one was named Jasper and the short one was called Ben. The tallest one but not as tall as Emmett was called Edward and he was the sex god.

"So , you are my roommate for the rest of the school year , do you know anyone here?" Edward asked , while he layed down on the coach.

"Yeah , I know Alice , she's my sisters friend" I said because I didn't want him to think me and Alice were dating, she would be annoyed at me. I put my bags down on my bed and began to unpack them, I took my tolietries out and moved on to unpack clothes.I didn't relize Edward had came in.

"Why have you got tampons in your bag?" He asked , oh damn he had seen them , come on Bella think.

"I get ..umm"-I coughed and made my voice deeper-"really bad nose bleeds they really help suck the blood right up."

"Ok, how the hell do you stick it up your nose?" I didn't understand his question.

"Well , you take this part of and get rid of whatever that is and you stick it up your nose , simples" This conversation was getting slightly worrying. I decided to change the conversation before he left thinking of me as a lunatic. " Do you know when basketball tryouts are?" I asked the most important question and waited for the even more important answer.

"Today , they start at 3pm , you play?" oh damn , I looked at the clock it was 2 already.

"Yeah , I play how about you?" Way to go Bella what a stupid question.I mentally kicked myself.

"Hell yeah , I'm captain though it's the coach who picks people for the team." He said , he then began to walk out but turned around and looked at me, " do you wanna come to the cafeteria before tryouts, we can chill for awhile?" I smiled my best 'guy' smile and nodded , I followed him to the cafeteria.

He sat down at a table that had Alice and a two friends of hers and Jasper and Emmett. I decided as noone would introduce me to the girls I would have to myself.

"Hey I'm Emmett and you are?" I asked in my fake low voice. I looked at Alice who gave me an approving tall blonde that looked like a model answered first.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Angela and I think you know Alice" She said pointing out Angela to me. Angela was an ugly Betty because I am betting she doesn't try , she had glasses , bushy eyebrows and a removeable brace in. I glanced over to Alice who was looking at Jasper daydreaming , I wonder how long she has wanted him. I continued the conversation.

"Yeah I know Alice , she is my sisters best friend" I looked at Alice hoping she'd understand my token of gratitude , I sort of faded away from Alice and we had used to be best friends.

"Yes , she is my best friend , she goes to Rhynell" Everyone looked at me . I knew t was because of their hate of the school and I hated it as well apart from my friends.

"Rhynell ? she's unlucky , we're playing a basketball game against them and we have won the past two years in a row!" Edward said. I just realised that that meant he knew Mike.

"So do you know Mike Newton? you've probably played against him" I asked really wanting to know if he knew that skank brain.

"Yeah , I made him cry" Edward said.

"That was you " I laughed ,"He's my sisters ex-boyfriend she broke up with him after he said she was to small" I explained why I had asked about Mike Newton. I glanced at the clock. It was ten to three.

"Time to go" Edward said and Jasper and Ben followed. They played basketball to we reached the changing rooms I went into the toilets to change.

"Why did you go to the toilets to change?" Jasper asked, I came back with a quick reply.

"I have a really big scar down my chest and I am kinda really sensitive about it" I said and thankfully they didn't ask any questions. I lead the way out of the changing rooms but had no idea were the courts were so waited for the others to go on ahead of me. It turned out the basketball court was right outside the next door. I walked quickly towards the place the tryouts were being held and took a deep breath. This was very important if I didn't get in to the team I would have to go back and become poor dumb old Bella again.

**A/N:Sorry it was short , I didn't have enough time its better than nothing at all right ? **

**Ok so if you don't understand the characters and whoose related to who here is the latest update**

**Edward Anthony Masen- Basketball captain bellas roommate**

**Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale- are brother and sister Rosalie is older.**

**Alice cullen- Best friend of Bellas**

**Bella swan and Emmett swan -are twins but Emmett is older (by an hour or something)**

**Renee and Charlie swan -are divorced but still Bella and Emmetts parents**

**Angela webber- friend of Alices**

**Jessica stanely- Emmetts girlfriend she thinks they are still going out**

**Mike Newton -Bellas ex-boyfriend**

**Emily and Leah clearwater - made them sisters in this story so much better than cousins - best friends of Bellas**

**I'm sorry but I don't know how to bring Jake into the story if you think of a way PM me! So that is the characters download so far. I won't go into the love triangle stuff because that will just ruin the whole fanfic , lol. REVIEW , please for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. AN Kinda Important okay very Important

A/N : I am very sorry but I am Putting this story on Hold until I have finished my Stories : unexpected Love , When the sun rises and Drowned Soul.

I will finish them hopefully before Summer comes and then I shall resume this story and then I will be sad to say that I will have quit fanfiction before September. As I will want a clear mind for my year10 and my GCSES and such. You can check out the stories that I am continuing at the moment . . Drowned Soul is my latest protégé and its my best writing with hardly any spelling mistakes and grammar problems yay! Although it is a Harry Potter Story Umm.. Unexpected love is one of my favourites cause it was my first Jacob Black story and When the Sun rises is just plain crazy weird :D

So I am sorry I might update again though I am still undecided it depends how many of you want me 2 continue this story . . . . . . . So either review or go to my profile and vote on the poll and judging by whatever the results are in a couple of days I'll tell you if I'm going to continue or not

Thank you so much guys oxoxo

.x


End file.
